


Personal Hell

by Jay_Heart_22



Category: Black Veil Brides, Falling in Reverse
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Language, M/M, Possible Character Death, Rating: M, Violence, extreme/ terminal illness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Heart_22/pseuds/Jay_Heart_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy and his friends get tormented daily by the meanest of the school. This is so far a one-shot, but if you want more comment and tell me! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Andrew walked down off of the school bus, staring up at his personal hell. He flipped his long blue tipped bangs out of his clear blue eyes. After a few minutes of mental preparation, he released a long sigh. “Can I go home yet?” he mumbled, his stare turning cold and distant as he hears a group of familiar voices not too far behind him. “Shit.” He said even quieter, walking quickly inside of the building. He already had everything he needed in his binder, so he skipped his locker, it wasn’t safe. Entering his first class, he smirked confidently, now safe.  
“Good morning, Andrew.” His teacher said coldly. Trying his damnedest to not roll his eyes, he simply nodded and moved to his seat in the back, where one of his best friends was waiting. Ashley Purdy -yes, a guy- looked through his messy mop of hair up at his friend, cowboy-booted feet on the table casually.   
“Hey, Andy!” He smiled and pushed up his sleeves, revealing his tattoo-covered arms. Andy smiled and sat down. “Did you run into Ronnie and his morons?” Andy chuckled at Ash’s joke, shaking his head.  
“Thankfully, no.” Ash nodded and Andy continued speaking, “Are the others still gonna be able to make it to practice tonight?” You see, they have a band. They do not think that they will get far, but they will definitely die trying.   
“Yeah, think so.” He shrugged, seeming bored. The class quickly filled up and the bell rang loudly, signaling the beginning of their lesson.  
The teacher, and old, grumpy, chubby mad stood, walking in front of us all. “Good morning, students. Today we are going to start with reviewing the basics of trigonometry…” Andy yawned and looked at Ashley, who was already out cold. Usually, he would follow suit, but today, something felt wrong, in his gut. He couldn’t possibly relax with this feeling. Instead, he took out his music notebook, writing about how he felt. This is how he comes up with good lyrics, in his opinion. Whenever he gets any deep feelings, he writes a short poem about them. After he finished, he unconsciously began doodling a set of eyes, a dreamy look in his. Roughly 20 minutes into the drawing, he realised whose eyes they were, shaking his head violently and tearing out the picture, crumpling it, holding back tears to the best of his ability. The class finished out and Andy got up, Ash following suit. They left the class together, but had to separate for their next classes.   
“See you at lunch!” Ash smiled widely, hurrying away. Andy forced a smile in return, and once his friend was out of view, and broke, his eyes looking distant again. To him, it was so draining to pretend to be happy. He went to his locker, which was covered in profanities, as usual. They never cease to hurt though. He ripped them off angrily, throwing them on the ground. After he swapped out his books, he slammed it shut, standing still for a moment. Obviously, not a good idea. Once he had calmed himself down, he felt a hand on the back of his head. It quickly smashed his head against the metal locker, his head gaining a nasty gash. Wincing, he whipped around, eyes on fire. He came face to face with him. With those eyes and his heart stopped, knees becoming weak. He gulped and held his head weakly.  
“Scum!” He yelled, grabbing Andy’s chin and forcing their eyes to meet. He had that evil smirk about him and Andy let out a shaky breath. “Got any money, I been craving some fucking chips. Can ya help your buddy out?” Andy cringed and shook his head.  
“I-I have no more money, R-Ronnie…” He cursed himself for stuttering, hearing Ronald and his 3 boys laughing loudly.   
“What a shame!” Ronnie calmed his laughter down, then continued, “I was gonna let you off easy today! Boys! Take care of the light work for me.” He chuckled and walked away, letting go of the now collapsing boy. He whimpered as Ryan Seaman and Zakk pulled him up, gripping his arms. Derek Jones, Ronald’s right hand man, approached, balling his hand to a fist.   
“Just one good one, Ima let you off easy cuz boss is in such a good mood.” He cracked Andy across the face, hearing a loud dangerous noise. The two holding him let go and then the three goons walked away, high-fiving, in the direction that their leader went. Tearing up, he slowly fell to the ground. He felt blood trickling down the left side of his face and let out a choked sob. A few teachers walked by, looking at him and shrugging it off. He and his friends weren’t well liked, by anyone. Struggling to get up, he limped to the bathroom, head in his hands. He arrived to see one of his good friends, Jinxx, standing there, holding a joint. Andy smiled weakly and made his way to the sink, his friends pink face looked of concern.   
“Are you okay, dude?” He set down his things and wet a paper towel, cleaning his friends bloodied face. Once clean, Andy nodded slowly, grabbing the joint and taking a few hits, his head rolling as he set it down. Then, he pulled out one of his cigarettes, lighting it and taking a long drag.   
“Just wait… Once we make it big, karma will kick their asses!” He had a dark, vengeful smile and patched Andy up. He, in turn, smiled timidly.  
“If we ever make it that far…”   
Jinxx gave his band mate a credulous look “Of course we will!” He smiled as Andy chuckled, finally putting out his cigarette.   
Andy rolled his eyes, trying not to smile. The bell for second hour rang and they packed their stuff, walking out of the bathroom.   
“Faggots!”  
“Oh my God, look at them!”   
“Leave them be, let them rot in hell.”  
“I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I looked like that!”  
They heard snickering and laughing and walked on, Jinxx’s head held high, while Andy’s was tucked down. They sped through the day and as the end came, they all met at the front doors.  
Jake, Ash, and Jinxx were waiting as Andy walked up to them. “Where’s Christian?” He raised a brow and looked around.   
“Buying us some whiskey!” Ash almost yelled, obviously excited.  
“He’ll meet us at your place.” Jake smiled as they all decided to walk, heading down the road. It had rained the night before, so they walked on the sidewalk, all huddled together. There was a loud engine noise as they stopped, looking back just in time to see a large truck speeding next to them, covering them in mud from the road.   
“Fags!” they heard 4 voices yell. Just as quick as they had come they were gone. They all got angry and walked on, cursing to themselves. They got to Andy’s house, where his Mother greeted them with spare cloths -seeing as how they are over a lot- and cookies. They all changed and washed their hair quickly. They were sitting as his parents smiled at the boys, “We are leaving for the night, I am sorry, boys. Business calls.” his dad laid his hand on Andy’s shoulder. His mother finished, handing them money, “This is for pizza, we will see you boys tomorrow!” She kissed her son on the forehead and they left. About 5 minutes later, Jake arrived with a large bottle of whiskey.  
“Hey bitches, ready to party!” He smiled and set the bottles down.  
Andy laughs and shakes his head, “We gotta work on this song I wrote, first.”  
“You finally got a song?” Jake joked.  
Ash added, “So no more covers?”  
They all got excited and Andy nodded, showing them his song, Knifes and Pens. They all crowded around it and read, smiling widely.   
“This is amazing!” They all said almost in unison, causing Andy to smile. “Is this the one we will be doing for the talent show?” Christian asked.  
“Yep!” Andy replied and led his friends to the garage where their equipment was. They spent about 10 minutes tuning and plugging everything in. CC tapped his drumsticks four times and Ash led in with his bass alongside the drums. After a few measures, the guitars started up. A few measures after that, Andy began to sing with his whole heart. 

“Alone at last we can sin and fight.  
And I've lost all faith in this blurring light,  
(Stay right here we can change our plight.  
Storming through this despite what's right.)

One final fight for this tonight.  
Whoa-oh-oh  
With knives and pens we made our plight.

Lay your heart down, the end's in sight.  
Conscience begs for you to do what's right”

They all stopped and Andy sighed, “Who wants to scream with me?” Jake nodded. He nodded as well, “‘Kay.” They did the song through 5 times, stopping to fix a few notes here and there. When done, they shut down and went into the living room where Andy called the pizza place and Jake cracked open the liquor. The other three grabbed 5 shot glasses and Andy pulled out his pack of cigarettes along with a lighter. Once everyone was sat around the table and the glasses were poured, they all raised them.   
“Here’s to youth and whiskey!” They all cheered and clinked their glasses together, downing the alcohol. The pizza arrived and they soon finished the whole pizza and both bottles. Andy got on his jacket, stumbling over his feet. “Where’re you goin?” Jake hiccuped.   
“Takin care of somethin!” He laughed, sounding dead, leaving and walking the 6 block trek to the house, he once called a second home. Approaching the door, he knocked loudly. Someone ran and opened the door hastily, it was him.  
“A-Andy?” He was met with those hazel eyes which he feared… And needed.  
“Shut up and listen to me, you piece of shit.” Andy hissed, pushing past Ronnie into the empty house, Ronnie’s back hit the wall and he looked wide eyed at his old friend. “I have no fucking clue what I EVER did to you.” Ronnie cringed at the scent of alcohol. “But whatever it was, I…” He paused, tearing up a bit. “Fuck, I… I’m sorry. You know what? I loved you. I really did. What the hell did I do, huh?!?!” Tears streamed his face and Ronnie gasped.  
“You… What?”   
Biting his tongue in regret, Andy shook his head, punching the wall next to Ronnie’s face, tearing up his knuckles.   
“I hope you die!” He spat, before leaving quickly, lighting a cigarette and hurrying home.   
Ronnie stood in shock, his voice cracking as he speaks to himself, “Why’d he go and say that..? Maybe… He was too drunk, he probably won’t remember it at all.” He shut the door and laid on the floor, sighing deeply, “Dammit, Andrew…”  
Once Andy returned home, he bid goodnight to his half asleep friends, running to his bathroom upstairs. He locked himself in and curled into a ball on the floor, sobbing quietly. He was SO dead tomorrow. Maybe, he wouldn’t have to be… He threw off his clothes and hopped into the shower, picking up his box. “My savior…” He let the water run and grabbed the newest tool, looking down at himself in shame. After an hour of his… Guilty pleasure… He wrapped up his wounds and threw on his black robe. Slowly, he made his way to his room, laying down with a pained grunt. He fell asleep instantly, feeling like he was slipping away gracefully.  
His alarm went off the next morning, and he went downstairs, fully dressed, kicking everyone awake. They all did up their hair and makeup, a car pulling up. They saw Andrew’s parents and got into the car, cramming in like sardines. Once they got there, they all walked in together. Andy felt a pit in his stomach, staying at the center of his group for safety. Ash and Andy went apart from the group, to first their lockers then first hour. Andy stuck with friends all day, never being alone. During the last hour, he got a text.  
-Andrew.. it was an unknown number, but he knew who it was.   
-What..?  
-Do you remember what happened?  
-No…  
-Really, don’t lie to me.  
-What about it?  
-Did you mean it?  
Andy didn’t reply, whimpering. After school, he hurried onto the bus, hiding in a seat. When it stopped at his house, he rushed up to the door, bursting inside. He saw a long dark haired silhouette wearing a varsity jacket with his parents, who were smiling warmly.  
“Andy Dear!” His mother gushed and he froze.  
His dad came in, “Ronald’s herem, son! Why don’t you two go up to your room, we will bring up snacks.” Andy nodded and hurried upstairs, being followed by an eerily calm Ronnie. Once in the room, they shut the door and Ronnie sat on the bed. Andy paced nervously.   
“What in hell are you doing at my home? Can I not get even a little break…?” He whined quietly and Ronnie chuckled. “What’s so funny?” HE glared at his beautiful nightmare.  
“About last night…” He stood and walked towards Andy, this time Andy ending up against the wall. He grabbed the smaller boys torn up hand, kissing the knuckles lightly. “I hope you meant it, you know I hate liars…” He glanced at the hand, seeing his sleeve slip away from his hand. His heart snapped. “Andrew… What’s that..?” He looked up at the boy, whose eyes were dull and empty.   
“What do you expect when you constantly tell someone that their life isn’t worth it??”  
“No…” Ronnie choked, “The reason I always… Admired you… Was because you were so, so… Strong, ya know?” He shook his head and Andy rolled his eyes.   
“You must hate yourself…” He stated coldly.  
Ronnie nodded, “Ye-”  
“NO. You said you hate liars, right? So just stop and leave!” He whisper yelled, tears falling down his face.  
“Andrew!” He sighed agitatedly, kissing his old friend softly. “Dammit… Don’t do that anymore… I know I’ve been a dick, you have every right to hate me… Just, let me make this up to you. Or at least try. Please?” He begged, hugging Andy gently yet firmly.  
Andy sobbed and held onto him tightly. The tears soaking Ronnie’s chest broke his heart. He whispered apologies and sweet nothings over and over again.  
“I missed you, you fucking douchebag…” the smaller boy cried, muffled by the other’s muscular chest.   
“I… I missed you too, Andy…” He kissed the top of Andy’s head, stroking his soft hair as a single tear threatens to fall.


	2. Hopeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy doesn't understand why Ronnie won't hang out with him at school... Ronnie decides to tell Andy about everything that happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I am planning something that some of you may not totally agree with... Here is the warning; it may offend or upset some of you, so please no bad comments, unless it is constructive criticism. On a lighter note, happy new year! Sorry that this took so long, I had lots do deal with; school, family; etc. I will post as often as I can. By the way, thank you for the comments on the first chapter, they were a real esteem booster :)

Andy had to admit, the next day when Ronnie wasn’t sitting with him and hanging out with him, he was pretty horrified. He tried to reason with himself. ‘His followers would hurt him.’ ‘There’s no way around this.’ ‘He loves me..’ Then, reality set in. ‘What if he’s embarrassed..?’ ‘Too much that he can’t be with me.’ ‘What if… He was just kidding? It was just a joke?’ “No one could love me.’ ‘Why am I such and idiot?’ ‘I really am worthless, huh?’ He was only in 3rd hour, but it felt like it had been a year of just sitting here, on the brink of tears. Andy pulled out his phone and texted his mum to come get him, claiming he was feeling really unwell. It wasn’t a complete lie either. He felt strongly that he was on the verge of throwing up, and he had a splitting migraine. He wished he could just die right then and there. Right as it was becoming too overwhelming, the intercom boomed throughout the school, “Andrew Biersack, report to the office.” And inhaled sharply. He was half scared and half relieved. He hadn’t done anything wrong, yet it was too soon for his mother to be here… He gathered his stuff and walked out of his classroom, almost running to the office. Once he arrived, he stepped inside and saw his mum. Relief washed over his being and he hurried over to her. She nodded at the office lady and led him out of the school.  
“Thank you, mum.” He mumbled as he got in the car, smiling. He felt safe, for now. As they rode home, he rested his head on the window with his eyes closed. He gripped his stomach and groaned quietly in pain.  
“Are you alright, dear?” She glanced his way in concern.  
He smiled, at least she and his father loved him… “I think so. Probably a minor stomach bug or something.” He shrugged, though she still looked concerned. They arrived home, and he rushed in, going into the bathroom and shutting the door. He slumped in front of the toilet. He really hated hangovers, by the way. Who doesn’t? Anyway, he was still clutching his stomach, as he finally let the tears fall freely. Some were of pain, some of a different kind of hurt. He sat hunched over the toilet for the longest time, about an hour. He hacked up the alcohol and pizza from the night before, having not really eaten today. After that he showered, got on his robe, huddled under his blanket, and then looked at the phone screen for hours, waiting for him to text. He felt hopeless and dozed off slowly. He felt himself slip into a nap. Literally 30 seconds later, the phone buzzed. He sat bolt upright and his heart raced faster than he thought possible. He picked up the phone and opened the text, a hopeful glint in his eye.  
‘Hey, Andy, where are you? Its lunch time. And what was with having to go to the office earlier? Are you okay?’ It was from Ash. Andy let his smile slip for a moment, before he realised it was his best friend. Shaking his head rapidly, he let a small smile return to his face.  
‘I went home sick, ended up hacking my guts out dude. It sucked.’  
Not a minute later, his friend replied.  
‘Oh, shit man. You okay? Need me to ditch next hour? I can come over if you want.’  
Andy laughed at the clinginess of his Ashley. ‘No, stay in school dude. Thanks anyway :) I need to go rest. Sorry, but I’m calling off practice tonight. Relay the message for me?’  
‘Okay. No problem. See you tomorrow Andy :)’  
Andy set the phone next to him and laid back down. His smile slipped as did his conscious state again. He awoke hours later and it was getting dark out. He tried to get up but everything was spinning. He pushed through anyways. He got to the top of the stairs and blacked out, falling a long way. The last thing he remembered was flying and yelling “FUCK!”  
“Andy? Come on, wake up!! This isn’t funny.” He heard a very concerned voice half yell. He cracked open his eyes and whimpered in pain.  
“M-Mum..?” He heard a small chuckle (still as concerned as a chuckle could be.) Opening his eyes halfway, he saw Ronnie. He was at a loss for words.  
“No, I am not your mother, silly… She and your father left a while ago, they left a note. What the hell happened to you?” He picked Andy up carefully, carrying him upstairs bridal style. After setting him down carefully on the bed in his room, Ronnie hurried away. Minutes later, he came back with medicine, a thermometer, and an ice pack. “God, you are burning up.. What did you do?”  
Andy chuckled dryly, then coughed. “Youth and whiskey…” His eyes widened for a sec. “Hey, could you help me sit up?” Ronnie raised a concerned brow, then helped Andy up. “Now, could I get my notebook over there?” He pointed and then facepalmed. “S-Sorry… I should stop bossing you around…”  
With a sad chuckle, Ronnie replied, “Honestly, I deserve that at the least, ya know?” Hurriedly, he made way to the notebook then back to Andy. After crawling onto the bed and laying next to his sick friend, (lover?) he handed Andy the book and placed the ice pack on top of his head gently. Andy quickly scribbled down something, an idea for a song probably. He finished and tossed it on his dresser, laying down. Ronnie followed suit and put a hand in Andy’s hair, stroking it softly.  
“R-Ronnie..?” Andy whispered, looking to the side at the other boy, who seemed in a trance.  
“O-Oh. Yeah, what is it?” He smiled softly at the smaller boy, bringing his hand back to his side.  
“How’d you know I was in trouble?”  
“Oh… Well, I was walking by with my... Friends. A couple hours ago.” Andy winced at this. “They don’t know that this was your house, so don’t worry. But, I heard you scream and then a crash. I couldn’t come to help, they were laughing and I really wanted to run in to help you… I couldn’t. We passed and I hoped that you were okay, because your parents’ car was gone. We were hanging out, and they wouldn’t let me leave. Hours later, I told them I had stuff to do. I ran as fast as I could. I knocked, but you were unable to answer, ya know? I almost broke the door down, but then I remembered where you guys kept the house key. I came inside and you…” He had a look of hurt and concern on his face. Andy smiled sadly, wishing he’d ditch those idiot friends of his.  
“I’m okay now.” Andy mumbled, moving close to Ronnie, embracing him. He buried his face in the other’s chest. Ronnie, in turn, hugged the smaller boy tightly.  
“I am so sorry…” He choked on his words. Andy chuckled a sad chuckle and then winced, moving the ice pack to the back of his head. They lay like that and Andy dozed again, sleeping soundly through the evening. Ronnie realised the time and slipped out of the bed and into the kitchen. He found his old apron, hanging up. It was from the times when they were young. Years ago, before the accident, their families were so close... Ronnie would come over all the time, and Andy would go over to his house as well. They practically lived in both houses. They would cook a lot. Andy couldn’t ever cook well, he only baked. Ronnie, on the other hand, was a great cook. They always played together. If Ronnie had to choose between his life post or pre accident, the would choose the latter… He started making a from scratch soup for his sick friend as his mind delved deeper into the past...  
~Flashback 5-6 Years~  
Ronnie and Andy were left with a babysitter, their mums went out for a girls night, and their fathers went out together as well. Ronnie and Andy were watching a movie together and talking about their new toys, Andy talked about his several batman ones and ronnie about his joker ones. They argued over which was better, ending with a fit of giggles. They fell asleep, leaning on each other. Later that night, a door slammed open and the boys woke up, a fearful look in their eyes. Ronnie’s dad was the first through the door, looking pissed. Following his gibberish yelling and screaming, was Andy’s parents; his mom hysterical and his father looking very much concerned. Ronnie ran to his dad, rubbing his tired eyes, “Daddy? Whats-”  
“Ronald Radke go get in the car. Now.” He growled. Ronnie looked at Andy, confused.  
“Bye bye A-” His father shot him a stern look and he ran out to the car.  
Andy’s mother said through tears, “Go to your room honey, okay?” Andy nodded and hurried into his room upstairs. He layed down and shut his eyes. Smiling he thought of his best friend and how they are gonna hang out tomorrow, they were going to the park! He let sleep take him. From then on, Andy never heard from Ronnie again. He wasn’t even at school. After weeks, he began to get depressed. He never knew what happened that night, all he knew was that Ronnie wouldn’t talk to him anymore, and their parents never talked again after that. Ronnie, on the other hand, knew everything. He got home and his father told him everything. His mother was dead, killed by Andy’s family. Ronnie never understood it. He had been pulled out of school, and a few years later; when he understood and declared to forever hate Andy, he went back to school. It was Andy and his family’s fault that his mum was gone forever. His father started beating him after that night years ago… But he could deal with it. He was strong. Once he hated his old friend and thought like his father of them, the beatings and cruel words stopped.  
~End of Flashback~

Ronnie finished the soup and sighed sadly. He grabbed a bowl and spoon, serving the soup carefully. He thought back to those dark times… See, a little over a year ago, he realised that it wasn’t Andy’s fault, nor anyone in his family’s. But, he was scared to befriend Andy, scared of getting beaten again. Scared of his father hating him. He sighed again and set the bowl down to cool off a bit. Leaning on the counter, he thought of the consequences that would come of being close to Andy… Not only in his father. When he was 13 he started tattooing and piercing himself, he picked up some bad habits… Along with a bad crowd. If he were to publicly befriend him, he would get beat up at school as well as home. He wasn’t emotionally stable enough to handle it. Yet…. He felt so bad for Andy… The boy he loved. He wanted to be with him, dare he say, as more than a friend. He wanted to scream to the world how much he loved his Andrew… But, he just couldn’t… Picking up the bowl, he decided that he would tell Andy the whole truth, everything from the night his mum died, to now once he was all better. With a sure nod, he walks up the stairs carefully. Once at Andy’s room, he pushed open the slightly opened door with his hip. Andy was sat upright, holding the icepack to his head. He looked at the bowls, almost drooling.  
“That smells so good…” He sounded like a child, causing Ronnie to smile softly. He sat next to the sick boy and handed him the cooled soup and spoon.  
“Figured you’d be hungry…” He chuckled dryly. Andy nodded and ate the soup like he hadn’t eaten in weeks. Ronnie sat patiently and waited. Once Andy was done, Ronnie set the dishes aside and stood in front of the other. “Can you get up by yourself?” Andy shrugged and stood, he took a step and collapsed into Ronnie, who caught the other boy. With a sigh, he picked him up again and carried him to the bathroom. After setting his friend on the closed toilet, he sighed nervously.  
“I know that this is kinda weird man, but you need to shower and you are pretty much immobile at the moment… So…” He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.  
Andy blushed bright red when he got was the other meant. “B-But..?” He couldn’t even talk. Ronnie turned on the water and plugged the tub, making sure the water was warm, more on the cool side. When it was full, he turned to Andy. “This is even weirder, but, I know you can undress yourself. When you’re done, I’ll help you into the tub. After that, I’ll leave.” Ronnie crossed his arms, a stubborn look on his face. Andy looked at the ground nervously and the other understood, averting his eyes. With a hesitant sigh, Andy removed his clothes quickly, wincing when the fabric touched his scars. When he was done he grabbed a towel and Ronnie made way over. After helping Andy into the bath, Ronnie left, as promised.  
“Call me whenever you’re done, alright?” With that, the door was left open just a hair. Ronnie sat on the bed, then called, “Do you need clothes?” to which Andy replied with a ‘no’. When Andy was done, he struggled to stand, using the nearby sink for support. After drying himself off and covering himself with another towel, he weakly called for the other boy. Who, by the way, rushed in quickly.  
“Hand me my robe?” He muttered, feeling extremely tired. Ronnie put the robe around him. After tying it off, Andy dropped the towel that was underneath onto the floor. The larger boy grabbed the other’s hand, leading him back to the bed. Once he was laying down, Ronnie turned off the lights and layed next to him. They cuddled as they had done in their early years and finally fell asleep together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my grandpa died... I might not update this again for a while, so I apologise in advanced. I will post as soon as things clear up.


	3. Get Well Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy is still not feeling well, but this is just a filler chapter.

Andy woke up to an otherwise empty bed, feeling his throat go dry. Was it a dream? He sat up and winced, trying to stand. After collapsing back onto the bed, he sighed. Where was Ronnie? He looked at his bedside table, and grabbed a note that was sitting in plain sight.  
“Andy, I had to go to school, your mother is home and is aware of your state. If you don’t improve in the next few days, I am taking you and her to the hospital. P.S.- You’re adorable when you’re asleep! Get well soon ~Ronnie”  
He chuckled and slowly -painfully- stood up. He stumbled very slowly down the stairs and made way into the kitchen, where his mother was waiting. She rushed to help him sit down then hugged him tightly. “Sweety, I am so glad Ronald has forgiven you, us. If it weren’t for him, I don’t know where you’d be right now!”  
“F-Forgiven me?” He looked up at her, thinking ‘What have I ever done to him?!’  
She stammered “Y-N-No… Forget I said anything... “ She had a face of deep rooted pain and regret. “Nonetheless I am happy that you are as okay as you are right now.” She hurried to the food she made and gave andy a bowl, it was vitamin stew. He smiled and ate a few bites, then stood.  
“Thank you, mum. I am full.” He forced a smile and quickly made way upstairs. After laying down, he turned on his phone and looked at his several missed texts. Apparently he’d slept for 2 days straight. Most of them were from his bandmates. After a sigh, he layed down and shut his eyes. He would definitely go to school tomorrow. After that, he slipped into another deep slumber. That is all he remembered for a week after this fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am hitting a writers block period for this story. Sorry that this is so short, but I need you all to give me suggestions on how you think that this should go from here on. I won't post on this story till I get an idea, but writing helps me cope. While I wait for ideas, I will be working on another story, a new one. If you ship Dan Howell and Phil Lester, then check it out! If not, then not many do so it's cool. Anyways, all ideas are welcome and appreciated. And on another note, thank you all for your support on this story and shout out to Kayty5sos for her comment on the last chapter, it made me feel better about everything, so arigato~


	4. I'm Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy is not well, yet he is improving. No one knows what will happen. Read to find out ~

Andy woke up in a white room, one which he was far too familiar with. He looked around and mumbled a few indecent phrases until he caught sight of his mother. Panicking he went to lift his -incredibly heavy- arms. He saw no new, life-threatening marks and dropped them, groaning. His mother then realised that he was awake. Quickly, she made way to his side, holding his hand. “Andrew!” Her voice cracked. He looked at her, confused.  
“Mum..? How long have I… Been here?” He realised it was extremely hard to speak as well.  
“Honey…” after a moment’s pause, she informed him, “You’ve been here for about a week… In a coma… We thought it would be months or…” her voice choked again, and she grasped his hand. He closed his eyes, and she gasped. “No, keep them open, until a nurse gets in here.” She realised her duty and pressed the emergency button next to the bed. A moment later, a nurse entered hurriedly, and once she saw the awakened boy, she grinned.  
“Mister Andrew, how are you feeling?” She made small talk as she checked his vital signs casually.  
“I… I don’t know. My limbs are heavy, and I feel tired… Why am I here? Did I..?” He referred to his previous few suicide attempts/ accidental near deaths.  
Finishing up, she replied warmly, “No, you didn’t do anything. We don’t know what’s wrong, or why you went into a temporary coma, honestly. We are conducting some tests, and will be able to do more now that you’re awake. Alright, you’re vital signs are looking pretty normal… I will get the doctor.” She placed a friendly hand on Andy’s shoulder then left. Andy looked at his worried mother and very soon a Doctor came in, clad in pure white scrubs and holding a clipboard.  
“Mr. Biersack, I am very concerned here.” He was an older man, now next to the bed. “Every test that’s come back has had very normal conclusions. There appears to be nothing wrong virally, neurologically, nothing in your organs seem off or even slightly inflated. It seems like a random… Coma. Which, by the way, is not very uncommon, but it is odd considering how healthy you are.” He looked complexed, pinching the bridge of his nose as his brows remain scrunched together.  
“What does that mean, doctor? That nothing is wrong? His high deathly fever and horrific coma were just… Because why not??” His mother sounded slightly enraged. She asked these questions on Andy’s mind, leaning forward in her seat.  
“As odd as that sounds, it appears to be the case. We will send out a few more tests, but if they come back okay, then we have to write this off as an acute case Oxygen Deprivation. We believe that’s what it may be, but for safety measures we have to go further into tests-”  
“Wait, hold on. Oxygen Deprivation?” Andy interrupted the man, completely lost.  
“That’s just a case where your lungs compress and aren’t able to open up easily. It can be caused by panic attacks or night/ day terrors, and can last for a while. Coma is not uncommon after these events. The fever could have been from panic, and the immobility seems to have been from lack of oxygen, meaning leading up to the coma, you would’ve had struggles breathing…” Andy zoned out, ignoring the rest.  
‘Wrong. He’s wrong. None of that is true, I can breathe fine… I was breathing fine leading up to all of this. I need to know what’s wrong…’  
“So,” the man stood, offering a nod as the nurse rushed in with rubber bands and a needle. “Nancy here will take your blood, and we will conduct the last of the -very simple- tests. If all comes back okay, you will be free to leave tomorrow.” After he had left, the nurse fixed the bed, so Andy was sat up. She gently straightened his arm and tied a rubber band higher up on his arm. He flinched as she then wiped a cold sanitizing pad across his skin, shortly followed by a needle being pressed into him. He hated needles. With a passion. He closed his eyes, and she finished, covering the hole then promptly leaving. His mother grabbed the remote to lower the bed a bit.  
“N-No, I want to sit upright for a while.” He forced a smile, and she set down the remote. Suddenly, there are rushed -almost running- footsteps heard down the hall. It’s not abnormal in a hospital, so he had assumed it was an E.R. doctor heading to surgery. To his surprise the footsteps got loud, nearing his room door. He looked up to see a Ronald, panting. He rushed in and grabbed Andy’s hand, looking him up and down.  
“Y-You’re okay!?” It was more of a statement than a question, and though he’d never admit it, his eyes were teared up. Andy nodded, chuckling and squeezing his (lover’s?) friend’s hand. The blue-eyed boy’s mother looked down, still obviously uncomfortable being near Ronnie. The tattooed boy noted this and let go of Andy heading over to her and hugging her, silently telling her that she has been forgiven. Andy smiled at the scene and then felt the bed move. The dark-eyed boy sat on the bedside carefully, grabbing his hand again. Andy’s mother got the gist (she might not have been supposing to, but she won't tell) about the two of them. It was cute, in her opinion. Definitely reassuring! As satisfying as this moment was, Andy let his smile slip momentarily, thinking about what the doctor had to say. He hated doctors for many reasons; their ignorance and faulty tests are definitely at the top of that list. Wondering what was wrong with him, he closed his eyes briefly, and his stomach growled loudly. His face went red as he looked at a smiling mother and a concerned Ronnie.  
“Want me to call a nurse to get you some food?” Ronnie asked, and the other boy nodded timidly. Ronnie smiled softly and let go of Andy to press the nurse button again. A nurse came in and looked at them all curiously.  
Andy spoke quietly, “I-I’m a bit hungry…” She grinned.  
“It’s great that you’re gaining an appetite again!” She hurried out to get the appropriate food for someone just out of a coma, and he waited, feeling agitated. The food arrived, Jello and soup shit. He ate a few bites and closed his eyes.  
“I’m tired…” He mumbled, feeling Ronnie get up. With a nervous smile, Ronnie hugged him and his mother did as well. He fell asleep, and Ronnie left to go home. His mother fell asleep soon after, holding her baby’s hand the whole time.  
Andy opened his eyes again to see it was morning. He smiled at the thought of going home. “Are you excited, Andrew?” His mother grinned to see him awake again. He nodded, still unable to speak much. He assumed that since he was going home, that meant that the tests came back alright. A nurse came in and discharged him, and he left with his mother. They arrived home and the entire drive, his mum was talking about the medications he had to take to ensure he would stay okay. He ignored her. He went into his room and laid down. He would return to school tomorrow; he decided as the window got propped open. Andy lit a cigarette, sitting next to the window in a chair. Brushing aside whatever the hell was wrong with him, he relaxed. The evening was full of relaxing and smoking, one after another. Eventually, he slept, deciding not to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another short chapter, and that it took so long... I have been busy with other works as well as life stuff. I hope you enjoy my stories enough to leave kudos <3


End file.
